Redacted OPS
Voted by active players as the #1 TwrWare Multiplayer Game of 2014. 1/13/16 Update - The servers for this game do not function anymore. This game also cannot be downloaded anymore. Thanks for playing. Redacted OPS (re-dact-ted) ''Is a in development '''Completed FPS' by Twrmois which runs off Unreal Engine 3. Last Version: Final 4.9 (9/3/15) General Content The game features high quality visuals, iconic weapons, fun game types, and more. Clans are supported, and players can create their own custom characters. TwrWare ID's are used to save content and leaderboard content. TwrWare ID's used and created in this game will be carried over to Arena Fighters when it is released. Multiplayer Free Play mode is played either solo or offline split screen up to 4 players against or with bots. Optionally bots can not be added at all. You can play any mode in this mode with any setting. Online Multiplayer is played over TwrWare Live, and requires a valid CD-Key and TwrWare ID to play. Local Players can use Voice Chat if they have headsets, however they cannot send text based messages (pressing T and typing something, the classic style). Downloadable Content Note: DLC is free. Players have the option to NOT download DLC in order to save HDD space. Note 2: As of 4.0, the bottom is irrevelant. 4.0 users who are missing DLC will automatically download missing maps. If they try to create a custom game with a map they don't have, the map will automatically download itself. DLC after this version was just called "Extra Maps". Download Content is released in random occasions, usually not more than once a month/two months. All prior title updates are required in order for these DLC to apply correctly. In random cases, the release of a DLC will also include a Season Closer, which will include a free guest pass pack that allows players to join DLC servers without the DLC, along with a Catchup pack that contains all Title Updates and DLC prior to the DLC. There are currently these downloadable packs available *Horizon (Comes with Base Game) (In One and Done Patch) *Defiant (In One and Done Patch) *Crimson (In One and Done Patch) *Endgame (In One and Done Patch) *Community Packs (In One and Done Patch) *Redacted OPS Remastered Map Pack (NOT in One and Done Patch) *Strife Trigger Preview Maps (In One and Done Patch) *Runners Cup Maps (In Base Game Download) *The Operations ''Preview (a gametype for Strife Trigger Prolouge, a stripped down version is available for Redacted OPS.) Horizon added 5 new maps including a zombies map in the mix, and 4 new "Arena" gamemodes, which use "Arena" based weapons, these vary around Clan vs Clan matches and Freeze Tag. Content from ''Decade: Deceased ''Is shown in this DLC with the Freeze Tag mode, ''Defiant ''adds the ''DecaBall ''gametype which is basically a mode combined with Football (American Football). Defiant adds 9 whole new maps including a new category of maps called ''Face Off ''which is 1v1-2v2 game types played on competive based maps. Other maps include a remake of ''Shipment ''from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and Longest Yard from ''Quake Live/Quake 3 . On Weekdays late night, there are dedicated servers that only host DLC Servers or servers that allow the public to test new DLC content, one example is the original release of the game that had servers testing the Search and Rescue game mode. Servers with Dedicated Playlists require that players have everything on the server. Currently '''Twrmois:NY Dedicated and Twrmois:TX Dedicated '''require that players have all title updates and between 6pm-9pm it will have DLC 1 maps in the rotation, players who dont own the DLC can play, but if a DLC map is chosen the non DLC players will be booted. On '''Twrmois:Horizon DLC '''there are only Horizon maps in the rotation. As of 6-8-14, players were allowed to vote for a different game mode as well at the end of a match. A gamemode can be voted on as many times as possible, but a map can only be voted on twice in a row then players will have to vote for another map before picking the previous map again. This game was eventually not only made the #1 Multiplayer TwrWare title of 2014, it was made the #1 TwrWare game of 2014, beating ''Broken in the Balance ''at the last second (month of December). Players were steady at 40-50 daily but once version 4.0-4.3 released in May 18th, 2015 (ironically, 3.0 back in July 2014 was said to be the final patch), players boosted to about 90 per day. This update added the long awaited Ranked playlists, allowing players to participate in complete solo/team matches from start to finish with competitive rulesets, and engage in Clan Wars/2v2's easier. Category:TwrWare Games